


Now That It's Over

by ratonnhhaketon



Series: Don't Go Where I Can't Follow [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Destroy Ending, Post-Mass Effect 3, Shep wakes up, and finds a fine Canadian next to her hospital bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratonnhhaketon/pseuds/ratonnhhaketon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Adrian Shepard wakes up in a hospital after ending the Reaper War. Kaidan is there waiting for her, and also waiting to do something he should have done before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That It's Over

Bright light blinded Adrian as she tried to open her eyes. She squinted and tried to move a hand to rub them but a sharp pain overcame it. Her whole body was sore and her head was pounding. She let out a loud groan.

Something shifted beside her.

“Hey hey hey,” a soft voice called, “easy now.”

Her eyes widened from the voice. She looked to her right and felt her throat hitch. It was unbelievable.

It was Kaidan.

Tears started to well up in her eyes. “Oh my god,” was all she could manage.

“Hey. It’s been a while.” He greeted her with that familiar side smile that made her melt.

Adrian let the tears fall freely.

There was no reason to hold them back. They were happy, relieved tears. The kind of tears you cry after finding out you’re still alive despite almost dying to stop a war and save the galaxy. The kind of tears that flow when you get to see the love of your life again after assuming you’d never get to.

A warm hand fell onto her cheek. “You told me to be there when you got back. I followed orders.” She could tell he was close to crying himself.

“Good work, Major.” She groaned one more time as she attempted to sit up. Her body still disagreed with any harsh movements and she returned to her original position in defeat.

“It might not be a smart idea to move for a while.”

“Yeah I figured that out myself. So how long was I out? And how the hell did I survive?”

“You’ve been in and out for about a month now. The most you’ve been awake for is about 5 minutes but you were never as aware as right now. As for how you survived, the doctors still don’t completely know. Your cybernetics and biotics amp got the worst of everything and your body took one hell of a beating. I believe the total damage was 2 broken ribs, a collapsed lung and a broken foot. Oh and don’t forget the concussion.”

“Jeez, I sound like Joker when he tries to get dressed.” She tried to laugh at her own joke but was interrupted by a sharp sting of pain in her side.

“Take it easy there, hero. Can’t have you getting hurt even more.” Adrian rolled her eyes in response.

“Kaidan, I’m… I’m sorry for leaving you behind back there. I just needed to know you were alive. I needed to make sure you were safe despite whatever the hell would happen to me. You mean more to me than my own life, and you can bet your ass I’m keeping you my top priority.”

“Adrian, I love you. I love you more than anything. I know you’re already aware but it’s true. I would have sent you off with the Normandy too if we were in opposite positions.” He interlocked their fingers together and looked her in the eyes.

It was this moment that she finally got a good look at him. His normally clean shaven face was covered in a layer of dark, greying stubble. Those beautiful brown eyes were red and slightly bloodshot from what she assumed were numerous sleepless nights and hours of crying. Kaidan never looked this broken and it tore her apart.

He almost lost her twice and it pained her to think about. 

Adrian slowly brought a hand up to his face, despite her body fighting with her not to. She rubbed her thumb across his cheekbone where a small scar had formed. “I love you Kaidan.”

He leaned over and pressed a slow, careful kiss to her forehead. It was light to avoid hurting her but she felt his lips regardless. The kiss wasn’t rushed. At this point they had all the time in the world, and they both savored it.

“Now that you’re awake, I think this is as good a time as any to do this.” Kaidan pulled away from her and stood up.

“Kaid, what are you doing?” She eyed him suspiciously.

“Something I wish I had done a long time ago.” He got down on one knee next to her hospital bed and took one of her hands. His free one dug in his pocket for a moment.

“Adrian Elizabeth Shepard. You are the most important person in my life. I’ve known that since the moment you became my commanding officer. Hell, probably even before that. We’ve literally gone to hell and back these past few years and seeing you save the galaxy three times has only made me more crazy about you. Despite everything I’ve said or done to upset you, all the times I fucked up and you had to save me, and all the awkward flirting we both endured when this started, my true feelings never once changed. I can’t see myself anywhere in the future except with you. So will you please make me the luckiest Canadian in the galaxy and marry me?”

He held up a beautiful ring in his right hand. It had a diamond in the center that sparkled from the incoming sunlight and it sat on a silver band.

Tears started pouring from Adrian’s eyes once again.

“Kaidan…” She was at a loss for words. After a few seconds of struggling she managed to find something to say. “Yes! Yes of course I’ll marry you!” He slid the ring onto her finger and cupped her face in his delicate hands. Their lips connected and Adrian’s stomach erupted with butterflies. She felt like it was the first time they kissed during the fight against Saren all those years ago.

They separated after a few moments and rested their foreheads together. “You know,” Adrian whispered. “I still haven’t seen the good parts of Vancouver.”

Kaidan smiled and kissed her nose. “Once you’re cleared to leave I’ll show you around. There is an amazing Italian restaurant not too far from here. You’d love it.” His tone matched hers.

“Anything is better than hospital food.” They both chuckled and closed their eyes, finally able to enjoy a peaceful moment.

They were safe and everything was okay. Everything would be okay. They had each other, and that is all that mattered.


End file.
